


Waterloo

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't escape if I wanted to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/profile)[**nolivingman**](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/) who is SO OTP about these boys. And for [](http://unfamousl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://unfamousl.livejournal.com/)**unfamousl** who keeps sending me nice pictures of Kevin in his boxers. Mmmmm.
> 
> Originally posted 2-17-07

Kevin’s not surprised that he and Scotty haven’t slept together. He’s never been the type to jump into bed, and he and Scotty seem doomed to spend far too much time with his family, which is enough to make even a gay man celibate – just in case.

But tonight, freshly back together after yet another apology – taking Kitty’s advice and explaining this time – it seems strange to be this invested in someone he’s not even seen naked.

He glances up from the papers scattered across his coffee table. Scotty’s draped across the leather recliner, one bare foot moving to music only he can hear. One hand is splayed across the book he’s reading, the fingers of his other hand tugging at his lower lip.

“You need to stop that.”

Scotty looks up, his lip still trapped between two fingers. He releases it and tilts his head. “Stop what?”

Kevin licks his lips, his eyes locked on the swollen pink flesh of Scotty’s lower lip. He swallows hard and nods vaguely in Scotty’s direction. “That.”

Scotty’s eyebrow lifts and he smiles, shaking his head, his eyes crinkling in amusement. “What?”

Kevin gets to his feet, moving over to the chair. He slips a hand between Scotty’s legs to rest on the arm of the chair and leans in, his other hand tracing Scotty’s lower lip. “That.”

Scotty’s tongue follows the path of Kevin’s finger. “Am I bothering you, Counselor?”

“God,” Kevin groans softly. “It’s good I never had to put you on the stand.”

“Would I have distracted you?” Scotty shifts in his seat, bending his leg and letting his knee graze the front of Kevin’s slacks, pressing against the swell of Kevin’s cock. “Mr. Walker.”

Kevin leans in, inhaling the warm scent of marinara sauce from Scotty’s earlier catering gig. “Judge Benson might frown on our definition of attorney-client privilege.”

“Well,” Scotty smiles as well, licking his lips as he watches Kevin’s lips part. “I, for one, am quite pleased with our definition.” He reaches out and traces a line down the buttons of Kevin’s shirt from his sternum to his waist then back up again, unbuttoning the top button. “Though I do have a few points I’d like to…explore a bit more.”

Kevin leans in, closing his eyes as his lips find Scotty’s, as he tastes him. The kiss is warm and soft, full of promise as Scotty undoes another button on Kevin’s shirt and slides his fingers over the dark hair beneath. Kevin manages to find a breath and a smile. “I’m supposed to be the one asking the questions, remember?”

Scotty undoes another button and tugs Kevin’s shirt to the side, leaning in to slide his tongue over Kevin’s nipple. Kevin groans, Scotty’s smile warm on his skin. “Did you have something you wanted to ask me? Counselor?”

Kevin’s hand tightens on the arm of the chair as Scotty’s tongue flutters over his nipple again and his eyes close. “Are you always like this?”

There’s a brief hesitation in Scotty’s breathing as he weighs Kevin’s question, but then the warmth of his tongue is back on Kevin’s skin, fingers undoing more buttons. “Like how?”

Kevin opens his eyes and looks down, caught in Scotty’s gaze, in the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Irresistible.”

“I don’t know, Kevin.” Scotty’s grin widens and he tugs Kevin’s shirt free of his slacks, unbuttons the last two buttons. “You’ve resisted me so far.”

Kevin smiles back and leans down, stealing another kiss. “I’m not very bright.”

Scotty laughs and the sound is warm and husky on Kevin’s mouth. “I’d noticed.” His fingers undo Kevin’s belt and then start to work on his fly. “Maybe I’m being too subtle.”

“Yeah.” Kevin swallows and kisses him again, deepening it this time, his tongue tangling with Scotty’s, and wonders briefly how it will feel salty from the sweat of Kevin’s body, swollen from kisses and sucking. He groans, the sound muted, swallowed up by Scotty’s mouth. “Maybe.”

Scotty slides Kevin’s zipper down then eases his hand inside his trousers, fingers grazing Kevin’s cock through his boxer-briefs. “Take me to bed, Kevin. Or is that too subtle? Because I could always just say fu…”

Kevin silences him again, hand sliding along the nape of Scotty’s neck and holding him there. There’s something different in this kiss, something that’s never been there before as Scotty shifts on the chair, sprawling in it and Kevin kneels between his spread legs, leaning over him, leaning into him and tasting all the things they’ve only hinted at on Scotty’s tongue.

Pulling away slowly, Kevin grabs Scotty’s hand, not really caring as his book falls the floor. Scotty makes a token sound of protest, but then he’s standing and pressed against Kevin, and it’s fairly obvious neither of them have _The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire_ on their minds, though he’s pretty sure Scotty would make a joke about James Purefoy’s cock if Kevin gave him time to think, so he doesn’t, rubbing his hand across the front of Scotty’s dark trousers.

Scotty groans against Kevin’s mouth and moves closer, pressing his erection against Kevin’s hand. Kevin smiles and pulls back and nods toward the hall, and Scotty pushes him backwards, hands finding Kevin’s skin as he backs him across the room, down the hall and into the bedroom. Kevin’s slacks and shirt are on the floor and his knees are against the mattress as Scotty tugs his own shirt over his head, shucking his pants as well. He surges in for a kiss and Kevin catches his breath, his hand hard against Scotty’s chest as he stops him.

“Wait.”

Scotty’s eyes widen and Kevin can see the thoughts flash across them. “What? Wait? Why?”

“Because,” Kevin informs him, leaning in for a light, promising kiss, “I want to enjoy this.”

“You will,” Scotty nods, assuring him.

“And.” Kevin kisses him again, longer now, harder. “I want it to last.”

Scotty groans and nods, deepening the kiss and stepping closer. Kevin’s relents, sliding his hand down Scotty’s chest to his stomach, to his hip, to pull him closer. His fingers slip beneath the waistband of Scotty’s boxer-briefs and Scotty makes a noise Kevin can’t define in the kiss.

He doesn’t think about positioning or priority as they tangle together on the bed. They touch and kiss and slide until Kevin’s reaching for the drawer in his nightstand and both of them are laughing and fumbling and still kissing, still touching and then Scotty’s inside him and they’re moving in a rhythm that has nothing to do with anything but here and now.

They move and touch like lovers, shift and collide like strangers, learning the curves and moves of each other’s bodies. Scotty laughs against Kevin’s skin and whispers words that Kevin isn’t sure he’s supposed to hear, so he kisses Scotty’s lips and silences him until all that’s left is breath and flesh and heat. Kevin closes his eyes and feels, body tight and hard and full as Scotty pushes deeper inside him, until there aren’t any more words, any more breath at all. It’s just motion and movement and then moment of silence before it all shatters.

Scotty eases away moments later, and disappears from the cocoon of heat, not looking away from Kevin’s dark gaze until he’s back on the bed, curled up with him beneath the covers he pulls up after him.

“You’re not too shabby, Kevin Walker.”

“Wow. Careful. Compliments like that might go to my head.” He grins, can’t keep from grinning as Scotty laughs and leans in and kisses him, his fingers tracing the curve of Kevin’s cheek. “Stay the night?”

“You weren’t seriously thinking that I was going to get up and leave, were you?” He moves closer, nuzzling the length of Kevin’s neck, ghosting his breath over the warm, damp skin and sending shivers along Kevin’s spine. “Not going to get rid of me that easily, Walker.”

“I’ll make a note of that.” He reaches up and combs his fingers through Scotty’s dark hair, presses a kiss against his head. “For when I do want to get rid of you.” Scotty looks up, frowning slightly, and Kevin shakes his head and grins. “Assuming I can still remember things when I’m that old.”

“Promising me forever, Walker?”

“Not promising anything,” Kevin assures him, reassures himself, as he closes his eyes and holds Scotty close. “But it’s nice to think about, isn’t it?”  



End file.
